October 2011
This article is a stub. You can help Persona 4 Wiki by expending it. Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Huge Fish x 4 = Titanium Wrench * Huge Fish x 3 = Eagle Eye * Inaba Trout x 1 = Chest Key * Red Goldfish x 1 = Bait x 3 Saturday 10/01 * Quest 35 available: Desk Refurbishing, Part 3 (From female Homely student in Practice Building 2F). * Fusion Forecast: User a Persona of the Hermit Arcana in fusion = Bonus Recovery skill, S. Link EXP. Sunday 10/02 * Chie will call you to hang out. If you decline, you still can make S. Link with her, Yosuke, Rise, Kanji, or Old Lady. * Shopping program: Peach Battlesuit x 1and Wasabi Jelly x 2 for 29800 yen or Red Goldfish x 10 and Baits x 10 for 9800 yen. * You can make Tender Pork Kakuni for lunch tomorrow. Answer: Mirin, sugar, sake. Monday 10/03 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Tuesday 10/04 * Mr. Kondo: 0.5 liters (+ Knowledge) Wednesday 10/05 * Mr. Yamada: The green pigment ages (+ Magician, + Expression) * Last day to save Naoto * Evening time unavailable Thursday 10/06 * After school time unavailable * There's some shortcake in the fridge. (Nothing happens) Friday 10/07 * After school time unavailable Saturday 10/08 * Mr. Kondo: teacher (+ Knowledge) Sunday 10/09 * Shopping program: Nice Shoes x 1 + Wasabi Jelly x 2 = 28800 yen or Huge Fish x 2 + Dry Ice x 4 = 19800 yen. * Quest 33: Acquire Fine Coal (Requested by the Loud old man at the Shopping District, North) (Secret Lab, B7-8). * Quest 38: A Twin's Independence (Requested by the younger twin at the riverbed of the Samegawa Flood Plain) (Secret Lab, B7-8). * You can buy book "Farewell to Man" at Bookstore for 1200 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Monday 10/10 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus S. Link EXP. * There's a bag full of clams inside in the fridge (You left it alone). Tuesday 10/11 * Answer to Ms. Sofue: His height (+ Knowledge). * After school time unavailable. Wednesday 10/12 * Answer to Mrs. Nakayama: Two yen (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * You can make lunch for tomorrow: High Thursday 10/13 * Answer to Ms. Kashiwagi: It speeds up theirs growth (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: None. Friday 10/14 *** Your second term midterms begin today and continue until next Thursday. ** Midterms, day one: * Question 1: What figure of speech is being used in the statement, "I ate so much that my stomach is gonna explode!". Answer: Hyperbole. * Question 2: What happens to plants when thigmomorphogenesis occurs? Answer: The growth speeds up. Saturday 10/15 ** Midterms, day two: * Question 3: Who was the first one to journey around the earth for the first time in human history? Answer: Ferdinand Magellan. * Question 4: When was the first time soccer was played in the Olympics? Answer: 1900. Sunday 10/16 * Yosuke will call you for study group. If you decline, you still can make S. Link with Chie, Rise, Kanji, or old lady. * Shopping program: Red Battlesuit x1 + Diet Food x 2 = 29800 yen or Physical Mirror x 3 + Magic Mirror x 3 = 19800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Use Justice and Priestess Personas in fusion = Repel Fire added. Monday 10/17 ** Midterms, day three: * Question 5: What nervous system plays a role when shedding tears? Answer: All of the above. * Question 6: Which word is the predicate nominative in this sentence: "Mr. Kondo is such a great English teacher.". Answer: teacher. Tuesday 10/18 ** Midterms, day four: * Question 7: How much does it cost to produce a one-yen coin? Answer: Two yen. * Question 8: Louis XIV is also known as? Answer: The Sun King. Wednesday 10/19 ** Midterms, day five: * Question 9: Which of the following isn't a kigo for spring? Answer: Sardine. * Question 10: What makes salmon meat red? Answer: Shellfish pigment. Thursday 10/20 *** It's the last day of the exams. *** You can make S. Link with Naoto: # Talk to Naoto in Classroom Building 1F. # On 10/21 talk to man in black at the Shopping District, North near Aiya. Pick the first choice (You must have max knowledge). # On 10/22 talk to Naoto (You must have max courage). *** You have only one month to make S. Link with Naoto. So, do it as much as you can. * Fusion Forecast: None. * Evening time not available. Friday 10/21 * Fusion Forecast: Use a Persona of the Empress Arcana in fusion = Bonus stats, S. Link EXP. Saturday 10/22 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Sunday 10/23 * Chie will call you to hang out. If you declined, you still can make S. Link with Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Yosuke, or old lady. * Shopping program: Pure Assassin x 1 + Diet Food x 2 = 29800 yen or Chest Key x 2 + Prize Sticker x 5 = 6800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus S. Link EXP. Monday 10/24 *** The second midterm test result posted. * Fusion Forecast: None. * Talk to Nanako if you get the highest score. You will get Bead Ring. * Talk to your uncle if you get the highest score. You will get 50000 yen. * There's a brown spherical object in the depths of the fridge (+ Courage, but you will go to bet early). Tuesday 10/25 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Garuda = Bonus stats, S. Link EXP, Spell Master added. * You can make Savory Grilled Fish for lunch tomorrow. Pick "Strong heat but from far away". Wednesday 10/26 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Thursday 10/27 * After school time not available. Friday 10/28 * After school time not available. Saturday 10/29 *** The first day of the Culture Festival. Sunday 10/30 *** The second day of the Culture Festival. Monday 10/31 * Quest 40: Experiment in Telepathy, Part 2 (Conditions: Quest 29 & 38 cleared). In case you don't meet the conditions, you can accept this quest on 11/17. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * Evening time not available.